Wenn die Einsamkeit kommt
by SingingSumire
Summary: ich kanns nicht zusammenfassen... krieg, liebe... [TRxHP]


Morgen!

Ich hab gestern eine Geschichte gelesen, die hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Ich musste sie einfach schreiben...

Mir gehört niemand von denen und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen...

Baybay, Sumire )

**

* * *

**

**Wenn die Einsamkeit kommt**

Es war das siebte Schuljahr für Harry Potter und den restlichen Jahrgang.  
Und es war Weihnachten. Überall waren Mistelzweige aufgehängt worden und dauernd sah man knallrote Pärchen unter besagten Zweigen und Türen stehen, wie sie sich scheu küssten.  
Früher hätte das dem Schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor noch ein Lächeln entlockt.  
Früher hätte er sich vielleicht noch gewünscht, ebenso unter einem dieser Dinger zu stehen und gleich den Kuss seines Lebens zu bekommen.  
Früher hätte er sich gewünscht, seine Freunde, Hermine und Ron, unter so einem zu sehen, wie sie endlich ihre Gefühle bemerkten.  
Doch seit dem Sommer war alles anders.

Es war zum Kampf gekommen, denn Voldemort hatte gleich am zweiten Schultag die Schule gestürmt.  
Es waren so viele gestorben. Albus Dumbledore war der erste gewesen, der einen Avada abbekomme hatte.Minerva McGonagall folgte. Nach ihr Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott. Alle drei getötet von ihren Vätern, da sie sich auf die falsche Seite stellten.  
Ebenfalls getötet wurden einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws.  
Mit ihnen zusammen fielen etliche aus den unteren Jahren, die er nicht mit Namen benennen konnte. Doch es gab Gesichter, die würde er nie vergessen.  
Zu diesen gehörten Draco, Seamus, Parvati, Padma und Dennis Creevey. Und, was ihn am meisten schmerzte, auch Ron und Hermine.  
Sie waren gestorben, weit weg von ihm. Er hatte nur den Tod spüren können, der ihr Band auseinander gerissen hatte.

In diesen Momenten wollte er nur sterben. Er hatte geheult wie ein Schlosshund und dafür einige miese Bemerkungen von den Todessern einstecken müssen, doch es war ihm egal gewesen.

Starr hatte er auf die friedlichen und leblosen Gesichter seiner Freunde geblickt und sich gewünscht, dass Voldemort ihn jetzt tötete.  
Doch das geschah nicht.  
Vielmehr war es andersrum.  
Nur kurze Zeit später standen sich Harry und Voldemort gegenüber und waren bereit, sich zu töten.  
Und es hatte nie etwas gegeben, dass Harry schwerer gefallen war als dies.

Denn Voldemort war Tom.  
Sein Tom.Der Tom, der ihn in den Ferien aufgebaut hatte, nachdem er in ein emotionales Loch gefallen war, als Sirius gestorben war. 

Er war von den Dursleys abgehauen, sobald er sechzehn war und hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, jemals wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, doch Tom hatte ihn davon überzeugt, es doch zu tun.

Sie waren sich in Muggellondon begegnet. Mitten in der Nacht.

Zuerst hatte Harry den Mann vor sich nicht erkannt, denn er sah nicht aus wie der Riddle, den er auf dem Friedhof im Vierten Jahr gesehen hatte, doch nur kurz darauf war die Erkenntnis durch ihn geflutet. Es war der Tom Riddle aus dem Tagebuch, nur etwas älter.

„Genau der hat mir noch gefehlt.", hatte der Potter geseufzt.

Er hatte Voldemort praktisch angefleht, ihn zu töten, doch der hatte sich partout geweigert. Er würde keinen Umbringen, der sich nicht wehrte. Schon gar nicht Potter.  
„Das tust du doch sonst auch immer!", schleuderte Harry dann dem Dunklen Lord entgegen.  
„Ich mache mir doch nicht mit so Leuten die Hände dreckig! Dafür hab ich die Todesser!"  
Sie standen also mitten in der Nacht auf einer Straße in London und schreiten, tobten und stritten die gesamte Umgebung wach, die dann natürlich mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt werden musste.  
Schlussendlich hatte Harry einen anderen Menschen gesehen, als immer nur den bösen Voldemort.

Wenn man gewinnen wollte, musste man Opfer bringen. Anders machte es Dumbledore auch nicht, er tat es nur nicht so öffentlich.

Der schwarzhaarige wusste am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, doch er wachte in einem weichen Bett auf, das nicht das war, welches er eine Woche zuvor im Tropfenden Kessel gemietet hatte. Auch das Zimmer war ihm gänzlich unbekannt, aber es war groß und geräumig. 

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.Er war paralysiert gewesen, aber er hatte den plötzlichen Kuss des bösesten Magiers seit Grindelwald wirklich genossen.Und so waren sie zusammen im Bett gelandet, hatten einige berauschende Stunden miteinander geteilt.  
Harry dachte, damit wäre es auch alles gewesen, Voldemort würde ihn jetzt umbringen und alles wäre gut.  
Wie gründlich er ich wieder geirrt hatte.  
Schon zwei Stunden nach seinem Erwachen und dem gründlichen Beobachten des schlafenden Mannes neben sich war ihm eines klar:

Voldemort ließ ihn nicht gehen.

Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war, doch auch wenn er sich nicht in der Nähe des anderen Magiers, seinem erklärten Todfeind, aufhielt, musste er ständig an dessen Gesicht denken, das nicht mehr mit der scheußlichen Maske einer Schlange zu vergleichen war, sonder weiche und liebevolle Züge angenommen hatte, während er selbst sich stöhnend unter dem anderen Körper gewunden hatte wie eine Schlange.  
Er musste an die liebevollen Worte denken, die er gehört hatte, an den sanften Kuss, die zarten Berührungen.  
Er kam nicht mehr von ihm los, so sehr er es auch wollte.  
Auch, nachdem er aus dem Haus verschwunden war (was der Führung eines Hauselfen zu verdanken war und nicht dem Orientierungssinn unseres Helden...), konnte er an nichts andres denken.

Voldemort war ein Mensch.Und er brauchte Zärtlichkeiten und Vertrauen und Liebe genauso wie jeder.Harry war sich sicher, er hatte ihm diese Liebe gegeben, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wann. Und er hatte sie zurückbekommen.  
Verdammt noch Mal, es war das Beste gewesen, was ihm je in seinem Leben passiert war.

Es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass sich die zwei sahen.  
Meistens taten sie erst irgendetwas zusammen, bis sie am Abend wieder miteinander schliefen.Und trotzdem beruhte ihre komische Beziehung nicht auf diesen wenigen Stunden der Zweisamkeit, sondern wurde geprägt durch die Zeit, die sie davor miteinander verbrachten, in der sie sich gegenseitig kennen lernten. 

Harry lernte, was es hieß, zu lieben.

Er wollte, es wäre jemand gewesen, bei dem diese Liebe mehr Chancen gehabt hätte, doch so sehr er es auch drehte und wendete, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich in den Dunklen Lord verliebt hatte. Und das so gründlich, dass er es kaum noch ohne ihn aushielt.

In den Briefen an seine Freunde erwähnte er nichts.

„Was wirst du tun, wenn du wieder nach Hogwarts musst, Harry?", fragte Tom ihn eines Morgens, an welchem Harry an seiner Brust lag und seinem Herzen lauschte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
Noch wusste Tom nichts von seinen Gefühlen. Und das sollte eigentlich auch so bleiben.  
Einige Zeit blieben sie still liegen. Tom streichelte seinem kleinen Potter (so nannte er ihn bereits in Gedanken) sanft durch die schwarzen Strähnen, bis er plötzlich aufhörte.  
„Was ist los, Tom?"  
Der Angesprochene holte tief Luft.  
„Ich glaube... ich liebe dich." 

Das war der Anfang einer ernsten Beziehung gewesen.  
Sie trafen sich mindestens jedes Wochenende, wenn nicht sogar dazwischen, nachdem der Jüngere wieder in Hogwarts war.

Sie verbrachten den Tag irgendwie zusammen, und ihr Ritual des miteinander Schlafens wurde auch nicht mehr eingehalten. Es war für beide einfach nur die Zeit wichtig, in der sie zusammen waren.  
Natürlich war Harry lange nicht damit einverstanden mit dem, was sein Tom im Krieg tat, doch er trennte es streng von seiner Privatausgabe des Lord.Es gab kleine Streitereien darüber, doch nie war es ernsthaft genug, um wirklich zu schaden.  
„Schon vergessen? Du bist das Licht und ich das Dunkel, natürlich haben wir andere Vorstellungen. Und wir werden uns nie einigen können. Also lassen wir es doch einfach. Bitte." 

Das war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie das Thema „Krieg" angeschnitten hatten.

Harry musste sich in diesem Jahr eingestehen, dass er niemanden kannte, der so zärtlich und sanft sein konnte, wie der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Es war wie verhext, aber Harry hatte fast vor, den bevorstehenden Kampf nicht zu kämpfen, allein um Tom nicht zu verlieren.

Und doch musste er es tun. Für seine Freunde und deren Familien.  
Wenigstens zum Schein. Durch Harry lernte Tom, was es hieß, jemanden schützen zu wollen.  
Und er wusste, dass er seinen kleinen Potter umbringen musste oder selbst sterben würde. Es ging nicht anders. Er wollte schließlich die schwarze Magie durchsetzen, wenn sie auch schließlich nur neben der weißen geduldet werden würde.  
Er wusste, seine Methoden waren rabiat und brutal, aber...  
Er konnte nicht anders. Das war seine Welt.  
Verbreite Schmerzen und Unglück.  
Das waren die Worte gewesen, die seine Mutter in einem Traum an ihn gerichtet hatte und er erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch.  
Auch wenn es hieß, seinen Engel dafür zu verlieren.  
Nein, das würde er nicht tun. 

‚Es tut mir Leid, Mutter...'

Fast ein Jahr waren sie zusammen gewesen, da hatte Tom plötzlich die Schule angegriffen.

Beide Seiten hatten viele Leute verloren, doch niemanden traf das mehr als Harry.  
Das Gefühl, dem Mörder dieser vielen unschuldigen Leben so oft nah gewesen zu sein und sie ungenutzt verstrichen haben zu lassen, lastete als die schwerste Schuld von allen auf ihm.  
Er allein hätte es verhindern können.  
Doch er hatte es nicht getan.

Er hetzte auf dem Schlachtfeld hin und her, suchte seine Freunde.Der Tod von Hermine und Ron gab ihm den endgültigen Stoß.  
Zitternd standen sie sich schließlich gegenüber.  
„Warum, Tom? Warum jetzt?"  
„Warum nicht?"  
Lodernder Zorn wallte im Schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor hoch.  
„Du hast es mir versprochen, Riddle. Erinnere dich.", hatte er geflüstert.  
Ja, er wusste es.  
„Ich habe versprochen, sie nicht zu töten. Wir haben nur von mir geredet, nicht?", erwiderte er sanft. Auch wenn er den Befehl gegeben hatte, heute niemanden zu töten. Seine Todesser waren blutgierige Idioten. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können.  
„Du hast mich belogen...", stellte der Jüngere entgeistert fest.  
„Nun, nicht direkt belogen, Harry... nur zurechtgebogen." 

Das war zuviel für den Retter der Welt.

Er schrie gellend auf, was er sich eigentlich dachte. Welches Recht er hätte, mit ihm so umzuspringen.Tom blieb ruhig. Er hörte sich alles an, ließ ihn reden. Wartete.  
Schließlich richtete sein Geliebter den Zauberstab auf ihn.  
„Ich dachte, du wärest anders. Aber du bist es nicht. Du hast es nicht verdient, noch länger zu leben."  
Dann sprach er den Todesfluch. Leise und klar, mit Tränen der Wut und des Hasses in den Augen, die ihm die nötige Macht gaben, den Fluch wirksam zu machen.  
Hart traf ihn der grüne Strahl. Zerstörte seine Unsterblichkeit.  
Sein realer Körper, den er sich gebastelt hatte, konnte nicht überleben ohne diese Unsterblichkeit.  
Er fiel auf den Boden und atmete schwer.  
Keine Schmerzen. Aber er spürte, wie sein Körper versagte.  
„Oh Gott...", hörte er Harry sagen. Er registrierte, was er getan hatte. Der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden und er fiel praktisch neben ihn auf die Knie.  
„Tom..."  
„Ssht, Harry. Es ist gut.", antwortete er keuchend.  
„Gar nichts ist gut... Lass mich nicht alleine... nein, Tom... bitte... tu mir das nicht an...", flüsterte er erstickt.  
Um sie herum war völlige Stille.  
Alle wussten, dass es vorbei war, doch niemand konnte glauben, was er sah.Harry nahm die sanften Hände seines Lords in seine und küsste sie.„Du wolltest es nicht, oder? Du hast es nicht nur gesagt, weil du mich töten wolltest..."  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich wollte nur, dass es endlich zu Ende ist... dass du glücklich wirst..."  
Der junge Potter drückte seine Hände. 

„Ich **war** glücklich... mit dir... nur mit dir..."

Der gefallene Dunkle Lord hob die Hand und wischte Harry die Tränen von den Wangen und hob seinen Kopf an.  
„Behalte deinen Kopf oben... du hast es nicht verdient nach unten zu sehen..."  
Alarmiert entgleisten dem die Gesichtszüge.  
„... Tom?"„Ich liebe dich...", sagte er tonlos.  
Dann fiel der alte Körper in sich zusammen.  
Es war vorbei.  
„Tom?", flüsterte er durch die Stille.  
Nichts.  
Er war alleine.  
Verzweifelt strich er dem Toten die Haare aus der Stirn um einen sanften Kuss auf sie zu drücken.  
Dann stand er auf, um mit schleppenden Schritten, die leeren Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, in das Schloss zu gehen.  
Keiner konnte den Blick von ihm nehmen. Es hatte viele Fragen gegeben.  
Harry hatte keine beantwortet.  
Er war zwar bei den Zeremonien für die Verstorbenen anwesend, doch ansonsten verkroch er sich irgendwo im Schloss.  
Er sprach nicht mehr. Er lächelte nicht mehr.  
Er hatte einfach zu viel verloren.  
Mittlerweile waren fast vier Monate herum.  
Das Leben ging wieder seinen geregelten Gang.  
Doch das kümmerte den Potter auch nicht.  
Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war. Er hatte nichts mehr, wofür es sich lohnte, zu leben.  
Er wartete nur noch auf den Tod.  
Selbstmord kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Dafür war er nicht mutig genug. Was, wenn es schief ging?  
Nein.  
Vielleicht hatte Gott ja erbarmen. 

So lebte er Tag für Tag vor sich hin.Nun war Weihnachten und er hatte, wie jedes Jahr, Geschenke von den Weasleys bekommen. Das waren aber die einzigen gewesen. Niemand sonst kannte ihn gut genug.

An diesem Abend lag Harry lange wach.  
Er hörte das leise Schnarchen von Neville und Dean, mit ihm die einzigen des Schlafsaals.  
Irgendwann schließlich schlief er auch ein. 

Im Traum war er wieder bei Tom. In seinem Haus, von dem er nie gewusst hatte, wo es stand. Tom stand an der Treppe, die nach oben in die Zimmer führte und lächelte ihn an

„Willkommen zu Hause, Harry.", sagte er.  
Und dann sah er sie.  
Hermine, Ron, Draco...  
Alle waren da und lächelten ihn an.  
Alle, die er verloren hatte.  
Sirius, Remus Lupin und seine Eltern.  
Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall.  
Und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit lächelte der Gryffindor wieder. 

Harry Potter starb in derselben Nacht. Niemand wusste, warum.

Man wusste nur eines: er hatte es verdient, sie wieder zu sehen. 


End file.
